Snowy Night
by LotusBeauty22
Summary: One-Shot. Batista/OC


A/N and Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Raphael nor do I own Lyfe Jennings or his song.

It was a snowy night in Washington D.C. and it was fucking cold. I was walking downstairs with a cup of my homemade tea in my hand. I was about to sit down and watch TV until I heard my doorbell ring. _Now who in the hell will be knocking my door in this fucking storm. I thought_. When I walked to open it I didn't expect to see: A broken down Dave Batista. By looking at him I knew something was wrong but seeing his two daughters with him with suitcases just made that sick feeling worse.

"Rafi." He is daughters Ashley and Maddie ran to give me a hug. Ashley was 16 and Maddie was 14.

"Hey girls come in. Why don't you put your stuff away while I talk to your dad." I said. They both nodded and went upstairs to the guest room. When I look at Dave he was on the verge of tears.

"She filing for divorce." He said as we walked in the kitchen.

"So what happen?" I said getting him some tea. It always made him feel a little better.

"Well I was coming home from getting the girls from school and when we walked in and we saw her fucking our neighbor." He hissed.

"That fucking bitch." I said aloud but soon regretted it.

"It's okay Rafi, its better you say in front of me."

"Then what else she said?"

"Well after getting off of him she basically said that was done with me."

"Oh Dave."

"But Rafi that's not the worst part, Melissa even told me she's done being a mother to my so called brats so she signed her parental rights away." He sneered. Melissa had done it now. There's so much I could take from her over the years but not only did she hurt Dave but his girls.

"Oh Dave, do you want me to beat the shit out of her." I asked sweetly. He chuckled and took a sip of the tea.

"No, not yet. You don't mine if me and the girls stay here do you."

"Of course I don't. Stay as long as you want. I'm on your side Dave." I said giving him a hug.

"Thank you Rafi."

"No problem, now why don't you get settle in my room I'll be there in a minute." I said getting up and walk into the guest room to talk to the girls.

"Hey girls, how are you holding up?"

"Fine but still can't believe what mom did. Doesn't she loves us." Ashley started crying. My heart started to break.

"Ashley, Maddie listen to me. No matter what happens you will always have your father's and my love do you understand?" They nodded. I don't know what to say about your mother but she making a big mistake of giving up two beautiful smart girls."

"Thanks Rafi." Maddie said.

"We love you." Ash said giving me a hug.

"I love you both. Now try to get some sleep and will talk more later." I said walking out the room.

"How did I end up like this?" Dave said to himself. He has been physically, emotionally, and mentally drained in the last 5 hours. What Melissa did to him he could get over, but the fact that she told him that being a mother was a waste of time, that can never be forgiven and neither would she. So he went to the one person that cares about him that enough to put up with all the drama: His ex- girlfriend of 10 years Raphael. Even thought they have broken up, he still madly in love with her and probably still was when he was married. Through all the shit he been through the years she never left his side. He evens admit that he should have married her instead of Melissa. He was lying on her bed drinking the rest of the tea she gave him. God that's good.

"How you feeling?" Rafi asked when she walk into the room.

"I'm fine." He said watching her sit next to him.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah thank you." He gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Anything for you." I said.

"So how's the girl?" He asked. He hasn't talk to them since this all happen. He figures it would be better if he was nerve-free to do it.

"They're strong girls, but for the moment I think they'll be fine."

"I hate her Rafi, you know how hard it is for me to hate women." He sighed.

"I know, but you have every right to." I said. He nodded.

"Well it's getting late, and I for one am tired."

"Yeah, me too."

"Night Dave." I gave him a kiss.

"Night Rafi and thank you." He said. Few minutes later I felt an arm around my waist pulling me. I soon realized it was Dave. He cuddled up to me like we were second skin. I gave his hand a kiss and went to sleep listening to Lyfe Jennings:

_Verse 1:]_  
Does it feel like ya  
You're never gonna find it  
Does it feel like ya  
Always one step behind it  
Does it feel like ya  
Out in this world alone 'cause you been lookin and prayin for love so long  
Does it feel like ya  
Wishing on a falling star  
Does it feel like ya  
Lonely and it breaks your heart  
'Cause it feels like ya  
Ready to let down your guard  
Finding somebody's just so hard

_[Pre-Chorus:]_  
How do you find the one you dream about (how do u find it yeah)  
If I knew I'd tell you how (swear to God swear to God)  
It's kinda hard for me to figure out (and I know you're ready to settle down)  
I know you're ready to settle down  
If there's a God above please tell me

_[Chorus:]_  
Tell me will I ever fall in love  
Will I be alone forever  
Will I ever fall in love  
Or will I be alone forever

_[Verse 2:]_  
Does it feel like ya  
Moving too fast  
Does it feel like ya  
Want something you can't have  
Does it feel like ya  
Living in the past  
And the thought of going home alone again makes you sad  
Does it feel like ya  
Feeling so bad  
Does it feel like ya  
Getting so mad  
'Cause it feels like ya  
Just want someone to call  
To tell ya that you're human after all  
_[Pre-Chorus]_

_[Chorus]_

_[Bridge:]_  
To fall in love (I would do anything, anything)  
To fall in love  
To fall in love, love, love, love  
To fall in love  
To fall in love

_[Chorus x2]_

When the time is right maybe Dave and I can be together cause I for one is still in love with him.

A/N: Hope you all enjoy!

CrazyLove342


End file.
